


flowers in his hair and a ring on his finger

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion likes to decorate glorfindel’s hair with flowers





	flowers in his hair and a ring on his finger

Glorfindel smiles, humming softly to the faint sound of ABBA playing in the music store next to him, as he waters his plants. The flower shop he owns smells like wet dirt and blooming flowers and he relishes the peace of being surrounded by green, early in the morning, before the shop opens and customers trickle in. 

The tips of yellow tulips dip under the weight of water falling on them, and Glorfindel finds himself mesmerised as he watches tiny drops of water make their way down the outside leaves, before falling gently into the large pot the flowers are growing in. He has seen this process a million times before, and still finds it just as beautiful.

Glorfindel’s eyes light up with delight as his favourite song comes on, and he begins singing softly along, swaying gently to the sound.

“_And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice_,” he croons. For all he loves music, he has never been very good a singer. His boyfriend, Ecthelion, who works at the music store and is likely the one who’s playing Glorfindel’s favourite song, has confirmed that Glorfindel’s singing voice is absolutely awful. Glorfindel doesn’t care much. Mostly because if his singing gets too bad, Ecthelion will try to shut him up by kissing him. 

That’s definitely not why they watch Disney movies so often. Definitely not. 

As if on cue, Ecthelion walks into the flower shop, and Glorfindel turns to face him, still singing the words. Ecthelion tosses his head back and groans.

“Are you really going to assault my ears at seven thirty in the morning?” He complains, walking up to stand next to Glorfindel anyways.

“Yes,” Glorfindel replies. “And it’s your fault, too. You know this is my favourite song. Don’t gooo wasting your emoootions, lay all your love on me!” 

Ecthelion covers his ears, smiling, as Glorfindel belts out the chorus, all previous thoughts about singing quietly tossed out the window. 

“Stop it!” Ecthelion cries. 

“_Don’t go sharing your devoooootion! Lay all your love on me!_”

“Ugh, you’re the worst! Glorfindel, you leave me no choice!” 

Glorfindel’s smile widens as Ecthelion uncovers his ears, leaning forwards to kiss Glorfindel on the lips. The singing ceases immediately, the end of the song playing faintly in the background. 

They kiss for a while, Glorfindel’s hand moving to find its place on Ecthelion’s lower back, pulling him closer. Ecthelion’s arms, meanwhile, hang over Glorfindel’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together.

“I love you,” Glorfindel mumbles against Ecthelion’s lips. 

“I love you too.”

Ecthelion opens his eyes to stare at Glorfindel’s face, his golden hair and tan skin. He’s gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and Ecthelion counts himself so very lucky to be his fian- his boyfriend. His boyfriend. His handsome, kind, incredible boyfriend. 

“You know what we should do?” Ecthelion says, pulling back from the kiss.

“Sing more ABBA?” Glorfindel suggests.

“Absolutely not. We should- actually, I should put flowers in your hair.”

Glorfindel laughs, a joyous and bright sound that Ecthelion loves. 

“Okay. What type of flowers?” He says.

“Pretty ones. Your favourites.” Ecthelion says, pressing another kiss to Glorfindel’s cheek before Glorfindel goes to gather flowers. While Glorfindel’s back is turned, Ecthelion smiles a secret smile, reaching into his pocket to pull out a blue velvet box. He turns it over in his hand once, admiring the texture, before opening it and pulling out the engagement ring that rests inside, slipping the box back into his pocket.

It’s not the biggest ring in the world, but Ecthelion thinks that Glorfindel will like it. It’s simple, elegant and not too flashy. The diamond is square, shining in the light. It also hadn’t cost Ecthelion a fortune, good luck providing him with a close friend who has just been promoted to a good position at the nearby jewelry store. 

“Okay, I’ve got some flowers!” Glorfindel says as he makes his way back over, hands full of light pink roses and green leaves to tuck in. Quickly, Ecthelion tucks the ring away into the pocket of his jeans, subtly enough for Glorfindel not to notice. 

“Great!” Ecthelion says, sitting down on the floor. Glorfindel joins him, sitting across from him and putting the flowers in between the two of them. Ecthelion smiles as he looks at what he has to work with.

“Okay, close your eyes, love,” he says as Glorfindel unties his hair, letting long blond locks of hair tumble down. 

“Do you work with flowers in secret, now?” Glorfindel asks, amused, but he does as requested and shut his eyes. Unfortunately for Ecthelion, this means that he now has to resist the urge to kiss Glorfindel all over his face.

Ecthelion works swiftly, nimble fingers weaving roses and leaves into Glorfindel’s hair. In the beginning, he had been absolutely awful at putting flowers in his beloved’s hair, but after a year and a half of practice, he’s admittedly gotten pretty good. 

“Almost done,” Ecthelion says as he weaves in the last flower. “Just one more thing.”

Ecthelion slips the ring out of his pocket, then moves so that he is on one knee before Glorfindel, holding the ring out in front of him.

“Okay,” he says, “you can open your eyes.”

Gorgeous brown eyes meet Ecthelion’s blue ones, then dart down to the ring. Glorfindel gasps, tears filling his eyes as he claps a hand over his mouth. His lips part into an ‘o’, shocked. 

“Glorfindel, you are my sunshine, my light. I am drawn to you, and I always will be. I love you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Glorfindel nods. 

“Yes,” he gasps, a single tear falling down his face as Ecthelion slips the ring onto his ring finger. “Yes, of course I will!” 

Ecthelion smiles, wider than he thinks he has ever smiled in his life as he leans forward, Glorfindel meeting him halfway into a kiss. It’s the most wonderful day of his life. 

Through the wall, _Lay All Your Love On Me _ comes back on. They are too busy kissing to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i made glorfindel’s favourite song the same as my favourite song, and i won’t apologise


End file.
